Intercambiando espadas
by Nina Parker
Summary: Quién diría que por una tonta puesta arriesgaría su reputación como el temible guerrero asesino. Nunca más apostaría borracho, nunca más.[Fic participe en el reto: ¡Suelta mi espada Kagome: Mes del intercambio en Siéntate!]


**¡Hola reinas!**

**Les traigo un nuevo One!Shot. Espero que les guste es algo en el cual no soy experta así que ha salido esto. **

**Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de los increíbles personajes que forman parte del anime Inuyasha.**

* * *

A lo lejos se veía un grupo de hombres que reían y charlaban entre ellos alrededor de una semi apagada fogata. Todos cantaban canciones de guerra terriblemente desafinadas mientras bebían el poco sake que llevaban.

—Hermano Bankotsu, debo decir que la batalla de hoy ha sido emocionante. —Dijo Renkotsu.

—La batalla de hoy ha estado aburrida —rió uno de los siete —. Lástima por ti, Jakotsu, estuviste algo lento hoy.

—¿Por qué lo dices hermano? —preguntó el susodicho. —Tú tampoco tienes que hacer mucho. Agitas ese pedazo de hiero que tienes como espada y ya está. —Exclamó mirando extrañado al guerrero.

—Y tú lo único que tienes que hacer es mover esa cosa a la que tu llamas espada y listo, ¡adiós cabeza!

—¡No es tan sencillo! —chilló —. Hay que tener cuidado o podría terminar cortándome yo la cabeza.

—Hagamos algo —propuso el moreno de cabellos trenzados mientras hipaba levemente—. Hagamos un intercambio de amas yo uso tu espada y tu mi Banryuu, por todo un día entero.

—¡Acepto! Lucharemos contra mi indo Inuyasha con las armas del otro. —Dijo mientras extendía su mano en su dirección—. ¿Trato?

—Trato —afirmó estrechando la mano de su hermano.

—¡Salud! —exclamaron todos a la vez cerrando la apuesta. No sabían lo que les esperaba.

—Recuerda, un día. Ni más ni menos.

—¿Y si no completan la apuesta?

—Pues… tendrá que besar a la mujer de Inuyasha —prepuso Guinkotsu.

Ambos guerreros rieron ante lo dicho. —¿La muerta o la viva?

—La viva… creo.

—¿Esa flacucha que acompaña a mi querido Inuyasha? —rió de manera tonta el guerrero serpiente.

—Así es.

—Bueno, que gane el mejor. Jakotsu hermano yo que tú me prepararía para ese beso.

* * *

A lo lejos se podía ver el campamento de los siete guerreros. Todos reunidos a las orillas de un río mientras que su capitán hiciera aparición. Al rato este se asomó completamente avergonzado por las ropas que le habían tocado. Miró en el agua su reflejo, se veía como un idiota. se sentía como tal. ¡Qué clase de guerrero temido como lo era Jakotsu viste ropas de mujer? Lo mataría luego.

—¿Era necesario cambiar las ropas? —Preguntó un incómodo Bankotsu.

—Un trato es un trato, hermano Bankotsu.

—¡Pero nunca dijimos que cambiaríamos ropas!

—Tienes razón… —meditó— pero me veo muy linda así.

El líder de los Sichinintai fulminó al hombre delante suyo con la mirada. ¡Qué lindo ni ocho cuartos! Se sentía un idiota con esa cosa. ¿Era eso un kimono o qué? Nota mental; nunca jamás apostaría con Jakotsu.

Miró el tonto atuendo que vestía en esos momentos. ¡Se veía ridículo! Naraku se reiría de él si lo viera. Todos se reirían. Es más, ya lo estaban haciendo. Le rompería la cara a Jakotsu si no fuera porque era su hermano y colega.

—¡Me veo ridículo con esta porquería puesta! —Exclamó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Te ves tierno! —comentó con burla el guerrero de sexo ambiguo.

—Soy el líder de los Sichinintai, el escuadrón de los siete guerreros asesinos, no puedo verme tierno y menos ridículo. —Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza en notable desacuerdo con el otro hombre.

Renkotsu se acercó a ellos serio. Aunque tuvo que retener una sonora carcajada al ver a los dos hombres vestidos de esa manera. ¿Quién diría que un cambio de ropa podría cambiar el aspecto de macho duro que Bankotsu poseía? Eso sí que sería divertido.

—Bien hora de intercambiar sus armas —, dijo cubriendo levemente su boca con su mano para evitar emitir una carcajada—. Jakotsu, —dijo mirando al nombrado — tu utilizarás la Banryuu de Bankotsu por un día entero. —Dijo mientras Jakotsu asentía—. Y tú —Miró a su líder—, deberás usar la Jakotsuto de Jakotsu. —El moreno resopló con molestia per asintió.

—Esto será fácil —comentó soberbio el oji-azul.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos! —Chilló el guerrero de aspecto indefinido.

Ambos hombres tomaron las espadas que les eran correspondientes. Bankotsu con indiferencia acomodó la espada junto con su funda en su espalda. Mientras que Jakotsu hacía grandes esfuerzos para poder mover la espada. Pero el era imposible. La Banryuu de aque moreno era demasiado pesada. No la movería ni un centímetro siquiera.

—Es imposible que trates de mover la espada —dijo desinteresado el el líder del grupo.

—¡Ya verás! —exclamó Jakotsu mientras trataba de arrastrar la alabarda.

—Podría quedarme así toda la tarde—. Rió Renkotsu mientras se sentaba en el suelo, disfrutando del espectáculo.

* * *

Un grupo de jóvenes integrado por una exterminadora, un monje, una sacerdotisa, un medio demonio y un niño zorro se dejaba ver a lo lejos. Todo el grupo se encontraba en medio de una fuerte discusión.

—Inuyasha, ya te lo dije, debo regresar a mi época para estudiar. —Suplicó la sacerdotisa del futuro—. Si no apruebo teste prueba tendré que repetir el año —dijo con terror mientras hacía movimientos demasiado dramáticos.

—Pero si te vas... —comenzó con su argumento—, retrasaremos la búsqueda de fragmentos. A veces creo que nunca lograremos completar la perla ni derrotar a Naraku.

Por otro lado, mientras el chico de traje rojo y la chica de cabellos azabache seguían en su discusión, el monje y la exterminadora charlaban tranquilamente.

—Excelencia, ¿Usted cree que esos dos dejarán de pelear algún día?

—Si las cosas siguen así, no lo creo.

—Tiene razón—. Suspiró la castaña—. Si Inuyasha decidiera con cual de las dos quedarse nos ahorraríamos todo esto.

—Así es pero... —Meditó—, ¿Qué ocurriría si Inuyasha no escogiera a la señorita Kagome?

un silencio tenso se formó entre ellos. El monje tenía razón nunca había pensado en eso. ¿Y si Inuyasha hubiera escogido a Kikyo en vez de a Kagome? Eso era algo que no podría saber hasta que no ocurriera. Aunque era notable que el muchacho albergaba fuertes sentimientos por la sacerdotisa venida del futuro.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una mano traviesa posarse en su retaguardia. Frunció el ceño notablemente. su respiración se aceleró y se sonrojó considerablemente debido a la furia.

—Monje...—susurró de manera tétrica. Tomó su gran boomerang y en menos de un segundo este se estrelló en la cabeza del monje libidinoso.

El monje semiinconsciente quedó luego del gran coscorrón que Sango le dio. Vaya que esa mujer era peligrosa, cuando se ponía furiosa. Tendría que alejarse de ella durante el día completo para evitar otro golpe.

—Pero Sango... —comenzó su "disculpa".

—Sí, Sí, ya lo sé... —dijo alejándose del bonzo—. "mi mano está maldita" —Imitó la voz del hombre de manera graciosa.

De repente la discusión entre el medio demonio y la colegiala cesó. —Hay fragmentos de la perla cerca.—Anunció mirando la dirección de la cual provenía el aura de dichos objetos.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó el medio demonio, desenvainando su espada.

—y son muchos—. Se asombró.

Todos los integrantes del grupo se colocaron en posición de defensa. Esperando la ame anunciada dicha por la chica.

* * *

Los siete guerreros caminaban aburridos por el pedregoso camino. Esperando algún suceso interesante para entretenerse mientras tanto. Habían estado caminando por horas. No hicieron mucha distancia desde donde habían estado ya que, el guerrero afeminado, había tardado demasiado en igualar su marcha.

—Te lo dije Jakotsu, —dijo el moreno de mirada azulina—, Nadie, excepto yo, podría luchar con mi Banryuu.

—y yo... te... digo... que si podré—. Dijo con la voz entrecortada debido al esfuerzo. —Pero tú... No podrás manejar mi Jakotsutou. —Dijo más repuesto pero eso no evitó que su voz se oiga distorsionada.

—Oye, hermanos Bankotsu, ¿No son es ese el grupo de Inuyasha? —Preguntó Renkotsu, interrumpiendo su discusión.

Su mirada reparó en el lugar que le era indicada por el otro guerrero. Y pudo ver que, efectivamente, era Inuyasha y su grupo. Se entretendría con ellos. —Al fin algo de acción.—Exclamó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el grupo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió del escondite y desenvainó su espada.

—¡Inuyasha!—exclamó con euforia.

El impacto de su espada contra el suelo no creo la explosión que esperaba. Levantó la vista y pudo observar como el monje y el medio demonio contenían con gran esfuerzo. Mientras que las mujeres y el niño le miraban sorprendidos. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le miraban?

Bajó su mirada y pudo notar que esa no era su espada ni sus ropas. ¡Lo estaban viendo vestido con ropas de mujer! Ese era el día más humillante de todas sus dos vidas.

No tardaron mucho en resonar las risas de todos por todo el lugar. ¡Se estaban burlando de él! Eso no lo permitiría. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el chico de vestiduras rojas pero algo le detuvo.

Recordó que la espada que portaba podía extenderse. Utilizaría eso a su favor. Con toda su fuerza agitó la espada mientras daba su grito de guerra. Esperaba que todos quedaran mutilados luego de su ataque pero... eso no ocurrió. Repitió la acción varias veces pero nada. ¿¡Como podía Jakotsu utilizar esa espada endemoniada!?

—¡Hermano Bankotsu! —se escuchó el grito de Jakotsu a lo lejos. Se oía graciosa a causa del esfuerzo. Aunque pudo ver que Jakotsu les llevaba la delantera a los demás. Cuando se trata de Inuyasha nadie lo para.

—¡Hermano Bankotsu, no te diviertas sin nosotros! —vio asombrado como levantaba la espada en el aire y la agitaba de manera descuidada. Pero eso no duró mucho ya que luego recordó el peso de la espada y se estampó en el suelo. —Vaya que pesada es...—susurró mientras se levantaba.

Ahora, las miradas de todos los presentes, repararon en el guerrero afeminado. Las ropas que vestía le quedaban inmensas. Y se notaba que a duras penas podía cargar con la pesada alabarda.

—Esto es extraño—. Le susurró la exterminadora a su amiga colegiala.

—Demasiado —agregó mientras su mirada recorría extrañada a los dos guerreros.

—¡Ah, me rindo, no podré utilizar esta espada! —Se quejó Bankotsu mientras dejaba caer sus cansado brazos a los lados de su cuerpo. Había agitado un centenar de veces esa maldita espada pero nada pasaba. No ocurría la misma magia que ocurría cuando su hermano la utilizaba.

—Te lo dije, nunca podrías utilizarla. —Dijo Jakotsu con la cara pegada en el suelo. Se había vuelto a caer mientras trataba de levantar la alabarda. Tenía que admitir que su hermano poseía demasiada fuerza para poder carga con esa cosa gigantesca.

—¿Y a ti que te pasó Jakotsu? No me digas que no puedes levantar mi espada—. Se burló el guerrero de cabello trenzado.

—No, no es eso. Solo que estaba cansada y me tiré de boca al suelo. —Dijo sarcástico, obviando la realidad.

Mientras ellos se repartían insultos, los demás, el monje, la exterminadora, la colegiala, el medio demonio y el niño zorro se alejaban. —Creo que será mejor dejarlos solos. —Susurró la exterminadora mientras retrocedía.

—Que mal, y yo que quería quitarle los fragmentos. —Se quejó el híbrido.

—Es mejor así, —contestó la colegiala—, Ahora vayámonos.

Todos retrocedieron mientras que los guerreros comenzaban a discutir cada vez más fuerte. Al parecer todos estaba tan pendientes de lo que ocurría entre esos dos por eso no notaron la huida del otro grupo.

—¡Acéptalo, nunca podrás usar mi alabarda!

—¡Y tú nunca podrás usar mi Jakotsutou!

Entre los insultos y maldiciones, Renkotsu, se acercó a ellos y posó sus manos en sus respectivos hombros. Llamando su atención. —Creo que Inuyasha y su grupo se ha ido.— Dijo, pero fue ignorado ya que les importó más seguir discutiendo que detener esa ridiculez.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó en un susurró Suikotsu, quien no había pronunciado palabra desde la apuesta.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—. Contestó de manera sincera Mukotsu encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces quién ganó?

—Les preguntó a todos los presentes, Renkotsu.

Todos se miraron entre sí y negaron con la cabeza. Ninguno había ganado pero ninguno había perdido. Así que se olvidarían de esa apuesta y de los momentos vergonzosos que esta había traído.

* * *

**Hola!**

**No sé que pasó en esta historia. Me quedó rara. Pero bueno, espero que les guste. Tenía planeado subirla el viernes a más tardar pero tuve una infinidad de problemas así que no pude. pero en fin la terminé así que no tengo de qué preocuparme. Le agradezco infinitamente a Ari´s Madness y a Capitana Morgan por su ayuda. Bueno sin más que decir me retiro.**

**Besos & abrazos ^3^**


End file.
